The Christmes Ring
by Notice-me
Summary: Harry goes shopping with Ginny, and buys a chirstmas present.


INFO: I write and read pretty much any HP pairing, except Slashy pairings. That just freaks me out. Sorry. But I'll write Harry/ginny, Harry/hermione, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Draco And those four with OC's. So I'm pretty versitile in that area. My fav. though is Harry and Ginny. So Here's this.   
  
(Ginny/Harry pairing, 7th year: Harry wants to get Ginny a ring she liked at the store, but Ginny dosn't understand why. Positive their only friends, Ginny dosn't even think about how Harry might feel. Bit'o'fluff)   
  
The Christmas Ring  
  
By. M.C Doyle  
  
Harry's eyes roved over the cheery muggle christmas decorations with some sence of boredem. Ever sence he had experice a wizard christmas, Muggle christmas was dimmed. Santa Claus, and other cheerful figures lost their youthful shine to the seventeen year old Harry Potter.  
  
Poking though some muggle girl clothing, he let a smile escape his lips. He was looking forward to *this* christmas. For this Christmas he and Hermione had been invited to share Christmas at the Weasly house, and he would be greatful to get away from studying for a while.   
  
Harry sighed and looked up to Ron who was stading with him,   
  
"Tell me again, why we are here?"   
  
Ron made a face at a certain muggle girl's shirt and then looked up to his friend, "since we had time before Mum came to pick us up, Hermione wanted to take Ginny to a real 'muggle' mall, and lucky us, *We* get to carry their bags."  
  
Harry grinned, "Lucky indeed." He sighed again and his free hand ran through his hair. "I'm going to go find the girls."  
  
Ron nodded, and Harry left him and travelled deeper into the store. It didn't take log to find at least one of the two. Ginny stood by the glass counter where they kept the jewelry, leaning on her elbows, looking down. Harry came up beside her, and leaned onto the glass as well. Ginny didn't noticed who was next to her untill Harry spoke up,  
  
"Looking for a Christmas present?" he asked, making her jump. Ginny looked up and calmed down, she had been quiet terrified it had been a muggle stranger.   
  
"Kinda." she replyed shortly. She turned to look back down at the rings, below her.  
  
Without noticing Harry began to study her. She had grown up quite a bit, now that she was sixteen. She had let her hair grown out, and it now reached her mid-back. She had stayed on the Quidditch team and it had made her alot slender than Harry had remebered, or maybe it was Harry was just noticing. She actully wore make-up, but she never globbed it on, like some of the school did.   
  
Harry pulled himself out of his collective thought,  
  
"Kinda? How can you be kinda looking for gift?" he teased.  
  
"We'll I wasn't looking for anybody else..." she said looking back up, bitting her lip, "I was kinda window shopping for myself. Their really nice."   
  
"Oh..." Harry looked down at the rings. He had never gone shopping with his aunt, or any girl before, so he didn't really know what he was looking at. "Eh... Which one do you like?"  
  
Ginny looked back up at him, seemingly surpised at his simple question. She recovered quickly, standing up and shrugging, "Dosn't matter, I can't afford it."  
  
Harry grinned, and stood up as well, "Maybe I can pass it along to someone who can?" he offered, implying that it could be a chrismas gift from him, but Ginny didn't catch it.  
  
"Why?" she said, frowning. "My parents don't need to waste money on something like that, when they can barely pay for my Hogwarts education. Fred and George are rich now, but I don't want to ask them, and-"  
  
"Ginny!" Harry cut her off, grabbing her wrists, which had been moving around to get her point across. "Just show me which one you liked."   
  
Ginny held his gaze for a moment or two, her soft brown eyes searching his radiant green ones. He hands lowered but he still held onto her wrists. Ginny heart stopped for a moment, and relization hit her.  
  
"Harry..." she started, but her voice stopped working.  
  
"I just want to get you a christmas gift." he said simply.  
  
"But I can't get you one." she replyed, in a soft whisper.  
  
"I didn't ask you to." he said leaning in to whisper too.   
  
"Mam?" A shop clerk inturruped, making Ginny turn from Harry, "Did you two need help?"  
  
For the first time in a *long* time Ginny was at a lost for words. She looked back at Harry with a lost look on her face.  
  
"Which one did you want to look at?" he asked lightly, rasing his eyebrows above his glasses frame. Ginny smiled, and turned toward the shop clerk, breaking Harry's hold on one of her wrists.  
  
"This one mam." she pointed to a gold one with one tiny red jewel on it. She felt Harry's hand slid from her wrist and into her hand as the shop clerk, pulled out the ring in question. Harry took the ring from the clerk, and examined the price.  
  
"It's not *that* expensive." he stated, looking at her, with an impish grin.  
  
"For me it is." she said back. Harry was slient for a moment, just looking at her with a certain type of joy Ginny couldn't place.  
  
"We'll take it." said Harry, handing the Clerk the ring, and going to his pocket for his purse. He set out the sum in the muggle bill he had exchanged for his wizarding money with a pleased smile. After the clerk had wrapped the gift and left did Ginny dare speak.  
  
"Harry... you shouldn't have. I'm used to not getting what I want." she said pleadingly. She hated how weak she sounded.   
  
"Well, I'm not used to pretty young witches not getting their christmas gifts... so I win." he stated, adding the little gift bag to the others he had been holding. Her turned back to Ginny, "You'll get your christmas gift on christmas." he said stepping into the crowd. Ginny stayed where she was stunned for a moment.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked turning back.  
  
Ginny came up to him, reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Thank you, Harry." she said, smiling, cheerful as the decorations around her. Now Harry was at a lost for words, but finnaly forced out something half-intellagent.  
  
"YOur... Welcome." he paused, and ran a hand through his hair. "Can I ask why?"  
  
Ginny grinned, amazed on how guys can be so sweet one minute and very confused the next.  
  
"For making this a very Merry Christmas.  
  
"With one gift?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "Yes, with One gift."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Ginny."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry." 


End file.
